Haud facile
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Tendría que haber hecho algo cuando vio que el Príncipe avanzaba hacia ellos. Tomar del brazo a Gino y correr era lo único que se le ocurrió en su momento, y no podía. Gino x Suzaku,KanonxSuzaku, Schneizel x Gino y SchneizelxKanon.


**Haud facile**

Suzaku no sabía si felicitarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo o maldecirse. En menos de media hora se había vaciado (a solas, en una mesa apartada del casino, agradeciendo que Cecile y Lloyd estuvieran muy ocupados para notar su miseria. Ni hablar de Anya, que incluso ya tomaba de la mano a Nunnally y si se fueron sin requerir su presencia, podía sospecharse lo peor o lo mejor, dependiendo de los rasgos morales del que juzgara) dos botellas de un vino que un par de años atrás, costaba doce de sus salarios juntos cuando a penas y era un soldadito raso tras convertirse en un Honorario Traidor a su Patria. Y aún no sucedía lo de Zero, tal y como se obligaba a llamarlo, para no evocar recuerdos dolorosos. Era un derroche utilizar algo tan fino para simplemente ponerse ebrio a la manera más vulgar. Habría preferido sake, pero para eso tendría que haber regresado al Cuartel General. Y por lo tanto, negarse el último espectáculo humillante de la noche, antes de perder el sentido, tal y como se propuso.

Gino y Schneizel. Tendría que haber hecho algo cuando vio que el Príncipe avanzaba hacia ellos. Tomar del brazo a Gino y correr era lo único que se le ocurrió en su momento, y no podía realizar tamaña grosería. Ahora, con un par de copas encima, podía darse cuenta de que intentar apuñalar a ese tipo, que estaba seguramente más acostumbrado a ser el estratega antes que el guerrero, habría resultado más efectivo. Pero se había esforzado para llegar hasta donde estaba. Y si realmente Gino lo apreciaba lo suficiente, se daría cuenta. Era obvio a esas alturas de que o no lo hacía o era demasiado…"tonto", fue la palabra que con rojo se le dibujó encima de la frente en el recuerdo alcoholizado de lo que había pasado hacía menos de una hora atrás. "Ingenuo" sonaba menos resentido y se obligó a cambiarla, a ponerla en itálicas y hacerla flotar sobre la niebla azul que ahora lo ahogaba en una autocompasión que intentaba negarse. Gino era como un niño grande. Quizás cuando Schneizel lo tomó del hombro en una manera lenta y sugestiva que seguramente solo Suzaku había notado (y todo aquel que hubiera amanecido vez alguna cubierto por la materia genética Real como si fuese una estrella porno. En realidad, de seguro la mitad de los que estaban en ese casino habrían tenido, si no la experiencia, al menos la oportunidad) para decirle que pediría el salón VIP para que siguieran jugando a gusto, donde pudieran hablar a solas y relajarse; Gino pensó que decía la verdad. Y Suzaku también fue invitado, pero había algo flotando entre los dos que lo hizo dar un paso atrás. En realidad, lo único peor que imaginar a Schneizel encima de Gino, era pensar en lo que sería tener a esos dos…y no hacía esas guarradas desde que se había convertido en un Caballero de Asalto. Una cosa era arrodillarse delante de soldados de cuarta categoría por privilegios o simplemente para que dejaran de molestarlo. Y otra…dolor de cabeza. Ebriedad y angustia.

Alguien se sentó frente a él. Alguien que había estado observándolo toda la noche, desde que Gino se sentó con el Príncipe a jugar poker. Alguien que sonreía mucho con la boca, pero cuyos ojos estaban tristes la mayor parte del tiempo y cuyos hombros se tensaron cuando vio al joven Caballero Tercero salir del Salón Principal del brazo de Schneizel, como si acaso fueran conocidos de toda una maldita vida. Alguien que había maquinado una venganza mientras que compartía una conversación frívola, bocadillos o bebida. Alguien que usaba colores fríos en su vestuario y telas tan delicadas que hacían pensar en una mujer provocativa. Alguien de cejas arqueadas, toque suave y voz cantarina, sentándose frente a Lord Kururugi, para acariciarle levemente la mejilla y llevarlo al borde de la vigilia nuevamente: no era su intención que alguien conocido lo viera en ese estado, aunque había pensado más bien en salir de la vista de Lloyd y Cecile. Suzaku estaba al tanto del desprecio de los nobles y aunque intentaba mantener un porte digno la mayoría de sus encuentros con ellos, esa noche era una excepción. Se sentía bajo y no le importaba comportarse como lo que fuera. Tener delante al secretario del Príncipe le hizo dudar de su resolución. Podía beber hasta tres botellas de licor barato sin que nadie lo notara por su comportamiento y el perfume que usaba predominaba bastante.

-Espero que no le importe, pero le he dicho a los camareros que no vuelvan a traerle bebida. Es usted aún menor de edad, después de todo.-Le quitaron la copa de las manos y apoyaron los labios (¿Tenían rouge como las mujeres, era la luz o una alucinación por culpa del deseo frustrado?) en donde Suzaku juraba que los colocaba él, minutos antes. También le rozaron levemente la mano al apartarle la pieza de cristalería.

-Usted…señor…-El apellido italiano se le escapaba de la memoria sumergida en un viñedo a siglos y longitudes de distancia.

-Maldini. Soy un Conde, pero prefiero que se me llame simplemente "Kanon", en confianza.

Y Suzaku sabía a dónde llevaba esa "confianza", cuando el Conde Maldini le acarició los hombros, le dijo que en su estado actual no le convenía regresar a casa solo, tanto si disponía de transporte proporcionado por el palacio como si había asistido por su cuenta. Una mano en la que había un anillo que hacía pensar en un matrimonio clandestino si habías visto lo similar que era al del Príncipe segundo heredero al trono, le acarició la mejilla y Suzaku se dio cuenta de que aunque aquella boca (carnosa y apetecible para un corazón triste) sonriera como invitándolo a divertirse, los ojos de su interlocutor ardían y no era necesariamente por atracción, tanto como por la lava que genera el odio, domado sin miramientos para mantener apariencias erróneas, en las que quizás él no debió inmiscuirse para empezar. Si no tuviera una misión y si le fuera más fácil aceptar que no puede ser dueño de todo lo que toca.

Quién sabe cuántos salones VIP para juegos privados existían en ese casino y para qué fin los habría construido el difunto Príncipe Clovis. Suzaku esperaba que para uno mucho más inocente que el que se dejaba insinuar cuando le apretaban en antebrazo sugestivamente, oliendo el aliento del Conde Maldini derramado sobre sus mejillas, las rodillas de ambos demasiado cerca bajo el mantel.

Al dejar su copa y levantarse, se preguntó también si alguien estaría viéndolos (seguramente…) y si eso sería la comidilla de alguna fiesta de té entre nobles de alta alcurnia. No importaba. Y no era el alcohol, ni que Gino estuviera teniendo sexo salvaje con Schneizel.

Las armaduras medievales en los pasillos parecían observarle burlonas: Kururugi Suzaku, el traidor a su patria, un pez fuera del agua en el ambiente, ¿tenía otra cosa por hacer que abrir los labios y separar las piernas contra la pared, el mazo de cartas y fichas olvidadas a un lado de la mesa que serviría como cama improvisada más tarde? Quizás empujar a "la esposa" del político contra su piel hasta el dolor de ambos.

Hacia el final, el Conde Maldini susurró en su oído, el resentimiento por el ausente ligeramente apagado, sumergido en la sensualidad saciada: Si yo tuviera un Caballero como usted conmigo cada noche, aunque el mismísimo Emperador me llamara con intenciones deshonrosas, diría que prefiero mi cuello en la guillotina antes que traicionar con una infidelidad semejantes favores.

Suzaku se sentía irónico en su ternura, al pasar los dedos desnudos por la espina bañada en sudor, descansándole la cabeza en el hombro a quien ahora podía referirse -al menos en su mente- como "Kanon", sin suficiente confianza a partir de los labios. A pesar de lo mucho que habían intimado con ellos.

-Si yo tuviera un secretario tan servicial como usted dispuesto a hacerme compañía todos los días de mi vida, no cometería la imprudencia de irme a jugar con un niño.

Caricias en el cabello, un último beso largo y separarse para vestirse, tras una sesión que solo podría catalogarse como autocomplacencia mutua. Se saludaron en la sala común y Suzaku regresó en la última limusina, con Lloyd y Cecile que se sostenían mutuamente en su embriaguez, haciéndolo jugar a ser el hijo benévolo que los mantiene despiertos con frases afectas, barreras finalmente bastante salvadas con los años y la experiencia.

* * *

De vuelta en el cuartel, más precisamente en el ala de los dormitorios que le pertenecía. La combinación que abría el candado electrónico era la versión numérica de un haiku que había confeccionado con la princesa Nunnally y…con nadie más, como se obligó a dejar en claro para su mente hipersensible e histérica, golpeándose la cabeza una sola vez y en seco contra el umbral antes de que se abrieran los paneles.

-Ojalá yo tuviera esa memoria tuya. Me dio dos descargas eléctricas hasta que me acordé y eso que me enseñaste el truco del poema. Una letra que no te sabes lo jode absolutamente todo…

Gino. Una figura sentada en el sofá, casi a oscuras. La luz azulada que viene del televisor –un desfile de modelos que parecen ir casi desnudas en la pasarela- descubre su smoking desarreglado: la corbata deshecha, los primeros y últimos botones de la camisa abiertos, la bragueta revelando sus calzoncillos de corazones y las trenzas de su cabello, inexistentes, a penas una melena erizada sustituyéndolas (y desde la cual llega un ligero olor a chamusquina). Conclusión inmediata: Gino llevaba allí muchísimo tiempo.

Suzaku –quizás le sobrevivía el alcohol en las venas, a pesar de la experiencia previa y el golpe, por si fuera poco y como si no bastara ya bastante con una caricia en la mejilla por parte de Cecile: era como tener una madre a la que no se quería decepcionar ni preocupar sin grandes necesidades- reaccionó como lo hubiera hecho en una ocasión cualquiera, esperando que la semi oscuridad bastara para ocultar o al menos, disimular su palidez propia de la sorpresa.

-Pedí en más de una ocasión que me quitaran esos seguros. Ya sabes que después del cuarto atentado…

Dejó que sus palabras se perdieran, mientras que viajaba con disimulo hacia la cocina, como si fuese a servirse un vaso de agua y no a pasarse una toalla húmeda por el cuello, sudando frío, esperando que el delicioso perfume de lavanda que el Conde Maldini llevaba esa noche no se hubiera contagiado excesivamente contra su ropa ni piel. Antes de desprenderse de la chaqueta del traje, prendió el teléfono celular guardado en un bolsillo con una discreción envidiable en un ninja y revisó los múltiples mensajes, con una mueca de dolor casi carnal ahogada por la oscuridad de la mitad del ambiente: veinte nuevos. Todos de Gino._ ¿Dónde estás? Estoy junto a las maquinitas esperando. ¿Has vuelto a casa? ¿Estás enfadado? _Comentarios caídos de una silla solitaria, quizás no muy lejos de donde Suzaku retozaba en amargura antes de ser abordado por Kanon Maldini: _Las aceitunas de los martinis son muy amargas sin ti._ El primero databa de unos diez minutos después de que marchara con Schneizel al dichoso salón VIP para jugadores diestros, probablemente a hacer algo que le puso el trago triste a Suzaku. Ahora ya no era ni muy posible, ¿Gino pudo, realmente, haber escrito esos mensajes después de un polvo TAN rápido? ¿O los confeccionó mientras que tenía a Schneizel encima/debajo? La mera imagen mental le sentó como un golpe en la boca del estómago. ¿Quizás los horarios de su celular estaban alterados por la franja de un país distante en el que hubieran sido enviados a combatir? Tenía los pensamientos usualmente en otra parte y no podía decirlo con precisión. ¿O habría calculado mal para empezar el momento en que se dieron los acontecimientos de la recepción?

Disfrazó su silencio dubitativo ofreciéndole cerveza a Gino.

-Me traje una botella de champagne de la fiesta y canapés. Los pedí en la cocina antes de irme. Lord Bradley estaba mirándome escandalizado por "la falta de etiqueta" y pensé que era perfecto. Se le notaban las ganas de tirarme cuchillos cuando me metí cinco en…

Suzaku sonrió, descartando una tras otra cada opción. La culpa lo hundía como una pesada ancla en un mar de salmuera. ¿Pero qué ganaría con hablar? Mejor buscar al menos el pantalón del pijama, echarse un poco de su propia colonia para refrescarse, lavarse los dientes con fuerza y fregarse la piel hasta arrancar cualquier rastro detectable a un observador perspicaz de lo que pudo suceder esa noche, casi despuntada en amanecer. Gino era muchas cosas, pero no entraba en esa categoría. Como mucho, poseía instinto y en esta ocasión, estaba apagado o relevado a otros aspectos.

-¿Sabes? El principito ni siquiera quería jugar cuando me llamó aparte. No se dejaba las manos quietas y aunque le dije que parara, no lo hizo. Lo empujé y me fui. ¿Quién diría que esa apariencia tan digna enmascararía a un hombre tan débil?-Gino terminó de deshacerse un par de pequeñas trenzas que le sobrevivían, enterradas en la melena y de sacarse la camisa. Ni en invierno dormía con más vestimenta que su ropa interior y eso ya era exigirle un grado de decencia superior al que afirmaba tener cuando no se encontraba lado a lado con Suzaku.

-Que no te sorprenda mucho si mañana me avisa Birsmarck que mi rango se redujo al de rastrillero real. O que estoy expulsado de la corte y denigrado a civil.-Se metieron los dos en la cama, el televisor prendido y olvidado al otro extremo del ambiente, con modelos británicas que promocionaban sodas y se arrojaban confeti las unas a las otras. Suzaku se estremeció: ya no supo si de culpa o gozo, cuando Gino lo rodeó con los brazos, evidentemente demasiado cansado como para pedir consumaciones del afecto que su cuerpo no podría dar sin revelar hematomas, probablemente. Si aguantaba.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿quieres que nos mudemos al campo a plantar aceitunas? Si no puedo ganarme la vida sirviendo al Imperio, al menos me gustaría hacer algo por la pizza…-Sus balbuceos se perdieron contra la almohada. Aunque entre el estado de ebriedad y el exceso de comida de fiesta, su aliento era pesado, Suzaku lo respiró siguiendo una línea hasta plantarle un beso en los labios, convencido de que era menos pernicioso que el suyo propio. Gino le acarició los cabellos, ya casi al otro lado del mundo de los sueños y susurró adormilado que seguramente se vería sexy con pantalones de granjero.

Suzaku se apresuró a seguirle, de alguna forma sonriendo con sinceridad a pesar del gran dolor en su pecho, sin aclararle que eran plantaciones de olivos, en todo caso. Para no agregar ni en broma que no se denigraría a ese punto después de llegar hasta donde estaba. Porque la verdad es que ya ni sabía de qué era capaz para proteger ese nido del que era indigno.


End file.
